


Scorpions and snowy owls

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Post-relationship!Drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: Scorpius wants to get a tattoo. Draco goes to Grimmauld Place to (complain) talk to Harry about it.





	Scorpions and snowy owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> This work was vaguely based on a prompt given to me by @ununquadius, that's why there's an abundance of 'hot cocoa' moments. 
> 
> **Betaed by hupsoonheng**

“What if it happened?” asked Scorpius. His father was sitting in front of him, speechless.  
“You would be grounded for this and your next lifetime, Scorp.”  
“You have the dark mark, uncle Harry has his children's initials and the date Sirius died, Ronald has Rose and Hugo's birthdays. Even Mom had a rose on her back!”  
Draco Malfoy took a sip of his hot cocoa as if that meant the end of their discussion.  
“We all make mistakes, Scorp. I won't allow you to make the same mistakes I made.” Draco stated. “Harry is some sentimental dork. What Ronald or some other Weasley do with their skin is none of our business, Scorp!”  
Draco's face was as cold as ice.  
“Uncle Harry said I could!”  
“Drink your cocoa, brush your teeth and go to bed, Scorpius. This conversation will not continue.”  
Draco stood up the table and walked around the house a bit before leaving. 

***  
“We need to talk, Potter,” said Draco, as soon as he arrived at Grimmauld Place. It was almost midnight but he didn't care.  
“Hello, Malfoy. Nice to see you, too!” said Harry, sarcastically. He was alone in the house's living room.  
“Don't be sarcastic, Potter. You knew I was coming.”  
“I thought you were mad at me,” said Harry.  
“Oh, I am! You know why I’m here, don’t you?”  
“You know I have no superpowers, right? How could I guess?”  
“You told my son he could get a tattoo!”  
“I told him it would look good on him when he asked. But that's not the main reason you came here, is it?”  
“He called you his uncle,” said Draco, sounding defeated, as he let himself fall on the couch, next to Harry.  
“So?”  
“You and I are no longer a thing. We broke up some time ago and he just…”  
“He just misses me,” said Harry, finishing Draco's phrase before him. “He comes here everyday after school just to spend some time with me, you know?”  
“I… thought he was taking piano classes.”  
“Oh, he actually is! Ginny is teaching him. He comes here with her and the kids every day after school.”  
“Wow,” said Draco, astonished at the news. “I didn't know that.”  
“He said you wouldn't know a thing about him if I asked.”  
“I need some hot cocoa,” said Draco.  
“You need more than that, D.”  
Harry stood up the couch and walked to the kitchen.  
“Any ideas?” Draco asked, as he followed Harry.  
“Hot cocoa is on its way!” Harry said, smiling, as he set the chocolate maker on.  
***  
“So Scorpius wants a tattoo?” Harry asked, mug in hand, while they sat on around the terrace table.  
“He does,” Draco admitted, nodding. “I said no, but he is very insistent.”  
“It’s no big deal, D,” Harry said, relaxed.  
“He’s 16. Isn't it a little too young?”  
“You got the dark mark at 16, Draco.”  
“I had no choice.” said Draco, looking at his arm, ashamedly.  
“Aham.” said Harry, sounding skeptical.  
“I didn’t have a choice back then. I'm serious!”  
“You were drunk and stupid. If that's not having a choice…”  
“I had no choice, Potter,” he repeated, emphatically.  
“You don't accept when you fail, that's all.”  
“I…try” he said, gulping his second mug of hot cocoa all at once.  
“It’s time for Scorpius to make his own mistakes, take his own risks and make his own decisions.You won't be around forever… you just can't.”  
“Astoria would not have been okay with him getting a tattoo… especially considering what he wants to mark himself with.”  
“I didn’t get to know Astoria personally, but Scorpius told me she had a rose on her back.”  
“A blue rose. She loved them. They meant a lot to her.”  
There was a minute of silence before Draco continued, something in his voice made it sound deeper, nostalgic.  
“Astoria loved color blue and when his father passed away she decided to tattoo a rose in his honor. Mr. Greengrass owned a flower shop during his youth; roses were his favourite flowers to sell because he said they were the purest love symbol ever. It all made sense to her.”  
“Beautiful.”  
“It was, indeed. She was, too.”  
“Now Scorpius wants to mark himself with… something random. I don't even know what it is!”  
“Maybe you should drink some more cocoa before hearing this…”  
“You know, don't you?”  
“It’s not random,” said Harry, nodding in Draco's mug’s direction. “Take a sip.”  
“You do know what is he planning to tattoo. Tell me, then,” Draco said, resigned.  
“I didn't know the reason until I overheard something the other day.”  
“You overheard… my son?”  
“No. I overheard Albus. He was talking to Scorpius about tattoos over the phone...”  
“So?”  
“Albus told him he was getting a rune tattoo. Scorpius seemed to convince him otherwise… so… he got a scorpion.”  
“And Scorpius wants to get some scorpion too?”  
“No. As far as I know, Scorp is going to have a snowy owl on his back. He even asked Teddy for the design.”  
“I don't quite get the point here.”  
“They’ve called each other that ever since they met, D. Albus calls your boy Scorpion. Scorpius calls Al ‘snowy’. Short for snowy owl, I think.”  
“Those are some shitty childhood nicknames, if you ask me”.  
“Draco…I'm being serious here!”  
“You think they're a thing? Like… like we were?”  
“What if they were?” asked Harry.  
“They are not good for each other,” Draco sighed.  
“We were the ones who weren't good for each other. They could be different. They could work differently, D.”  
“I… think I should leave.”  
“I think you could stay. If you want.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Our sons seem to be dating, so why couldn't we as well?"


End file.
